


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning After, This can be interpreted as noncon so read responsibly, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, wow Connor is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor McKinley wakes up the morning after his sister's wedding with his brother-in-law in his bed, he's got a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

 

This work is under construction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is much appreciated!  
> Come find me on Tumblr, URL: @eriksfavoritecape


End file.
